


I can be your hero baby

by Madquinn13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyssa felt her rage grow and consume her like never before. “What happened.”</p><p>“I fell off the bed. I was having a nightmare and my legs got tangled in the sheets.” Sara stared down at the floor, avoiding looking at Nyssa.</p><p>“Sara do not lie to me. I want to know what happened, do not cover for someone else.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can be your hero baby

Sara sat on the floor, holding a towel to her nose to try and stop the bleeding. Nyssa would be back soon, a few days maybe earlier. She knew it wasn’t fair on her, to relay so much on the brunette but she didn’t know what else to do right now. She was just taken off the feeding tube and allowed to actually get out of the bed. She still even had the marks from the IV drip.

She kept remembering her time on the boat with Ivo and his men.

She really hoped that her nose wouldn’t show sign of the attack by the time Nyssa came back. She didn’t want her to see her like this. A part of Sara feared the worst, that Nyssa would blame her for it. She didn’t know what was wrong with her. Why did this keep happening.

She could hear the footsteps approaching and she curled up more in the corner. Eyes shut tightly. She heard them pass by the door and she let out the breath she didn’t notice she was holding.

She went over to the mirror, to see how it was, her eye was starting to bruise. Nyssa would notice it for sure. Her nose was swelling; she would need ice for sure.

She started to cry, against her own wishes. Everything was too much. It was all building up inside. She lost it. She just started crying, it hurt, her ribs not fully healed after being broken.

She was terrified of water now. It could do anything, cruse her completely. Break bones and slip through fingers all at the same time.

She remembers how the majority of nights go. She wakes up screaming but in Nyssa’s arms getting her back rubbed in gentle circles. She doesn’t tell Nyssa how much it means, that someone actually seemed to be concerned with her. It’s why she’s so afraid for Nyssa to see what happened. She doesn’t want those nights to end. To not have someone to remind her after she wakes up terrified that she is not in the ocean drifting or on a beach lying in the sand, broken leg unable to move starving to death and delirious from dehydration.

It became a small joke, how Sara didn’t think Nyssa was real, she still doesn’t sometimes. She thought she was dead. She would have been.

Sara makes a barricade against the door, to keep herself safe. She isn’t sure how long she had been in there, the nurse or whatever she was didn’t come by if Nyssa wasn’t there, and she told Sara if she tells that Nyssa the next time the heir is away she’ll inject an air bubble into the IV making it look like Sara died of her pre-existing injuries.

Sara was still curled up in the corner of the room when she suddenly heard banging. She must have fallen asleep but she isn’t sure.

“Sara? Sara are you in there?” Nyssa was trying to break down the door, losing her patience by the moment. “Sara it’s me. Open the door.”

“Nys?” Sara called out.

“It’s just me Sara. Can you let me in please?”

“Okay.” Sara pushed the furniture and objects away from the door but stopped before she grabbed the last one. She saw her face in the mirror. “I don’t want you to come in.”

“Why not Sara?”

“I don’t want you to get mad at me.”  

“I promise I will not get mad at you.” When it was clear that Sara was not moving around Nyssa just sighed. “Just open the door enough for my hand to get through, I brought you a few things.” Nyssa was glad to see the door open a small crack and she passed the plastic bag through. “I remember you said you missed them.”

Sara opened the bag and saw it had Oreos and Lays chips. “Thank you.”

“Please let Nura in so she can help you. She said you’ve been locked in there for the best four days.”

“Okay.” Sara’s voice was too small and quiet for Nyssa’s liking; it was worse than how she was when she first found her. “I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to apologise for.” Nyssa wanted to make that clear to the blonde. What has happened to her was not her fault and she doesn’t owe anyone any apology for it or the results.

Sara opened the door completely. “Yes I do.”

Nyssa felt her rage grow and consume her like never before. “What happened.”

“I fell off the bed. I was having a nightmare and my legs got tangled in the sheets.” Sara stared down at the floor, avoiding looking at Nyssa.

“Sara do not lie to me. I want to know what happened, do not cover for someone else.” Nyssa didn’t enter the room just stared in the doorway. “If you do not tell me I cannot prevent it from happening again.” When Sara didn’t say anything Nyssa added. “Was it Nura?”

“No it wasn’t Nura.”

“Do you know their name?”

“No.” Sara stared down at the floor and started crying. Nyssa wanted to pull Sara into her arms and tell her that it would never happen again but she couldn’t, not unless Sara said it was okay. She went through so much and Nyssa couldn’t bare to cause her any more pain.

“Sara if you can identify them, I will personally see to it that they never touch you again.” Sara just shook her head.

“Forget about it.” She looked around the room before going back to Nyssa. “Is it okay if you just hold me until I fall asleep?”

“Get your things, you are no longer staying here.” Nyssa spoke crisply.

“You’re kicking me out?”

“What? Of course not Sara. If you have no objects I wish to you move up to my quarters where you will be safer. There are already guards stations outside the door, while I am away they will keep you safe.” Nyssa explained. “Do you not wish too?” Sara didn’t say anything, just wiped at her eyes and flinching as she brushed against her bruised one. “Come Sara, let’s you settled in, I promise my bed is much softer than the one you were forced to sleep in here.” Sara walked into Nyssa’s open arm which started to hold her close. She led her upstairs, Sara eyed the people walking around with swords and didn’t say anything but she did tense up. Nyssa noticed and just gave her arm a gentle squeeze. It was a long walk but finally they arrived in front of a set of double doors who two men on each side.

“Grind from now on if anyone enters this room and attempts to harm our guest you are to detain them and send for me. I will deal with them.” She ordered the one on the right. She turned to the one on the left. “Owens someone payed my guest a visit and harmed her. Find out who and bring them to me.” They both bowed their heads as Nyssa led Sara inside. “If you need anything let me know. Owens will either bring a photo or the suspects themselves here for you to identify.”

“I don’t want to kick you out of your own bed Nyssa.”

“I do not need much sleep. You need sleep to heal.”

“Why didn’t you leave me to die?”

“I honestly do not know. You seemed so determined not to die. I could not just leave you to suffer, not if I could help prevent it.” Nyssa explained. “You asked me if I could just hold you until you fell asleep. I am willing if you still want it.”

“Yes please.” It was Sara’s favorite way to fall asleep now. Wrapped in Nyssa’s arms head rested on her chest or buried in the crook of her neck.

…

Owens had brought Shrike’s photo in for Sara. He handed it to Nyssa at the door.

“Was this him Sara?” Nyssa passed it to Sara who looked at it and then slowly nodded, biting her lower lip.

“What will happen to him?”

“I am going to make sure he never hurts you again. You are my guest; you should be treated with respect by everyone.” Nyssa explained. She went back to the door, spoke to Owens and turned back to Sara. “Now I believe it was your turn.” Nyssa gestured to the chess board in the middle of the bed.

The next day Nyssa had left Sara asleep in the bed, most nights Nyssa would fall asleep holding Sara. She kept telling herself all she was doing was helping the blonde sleep peacefully.

She was standing in a cell looking at Shrike who was chained to the wall.

“We took you in.” Nyssa started. “You asked to be trained and we trained you. We gave you a home, a life where you could have a purpose. To repay us you attack my guest while she is still healing? What do you have to say for your actions?” Nyssa asked folding her hands behind her back.

“I didn’t touch your whore.” He spat. Nyssa just nodded and turned around. She took her sword from one of the guards who let her in.

“Have it your way.” She unsheathed her blade and held it to the torch lighting the room. Shrike watched the steel turn red. He didn’t know what she was planning to do. She moved closer to him holding the glowing red steel. She swung the blade and served his left leg. He started screaming and cursing calling her numerous things. There wasn’t much blood which was why she heated the blade to begin with. She didn’t want him to bleed out. Their fun was just starting.

By the end of the day Shrike was just a torso with a head, missing his tongue. Nyssa order the guards to keep him alive. She was going to make him live a long life as the useless waste of a man he was now. “Find his old loved ones, drop him off to them.” She ordered before going back upstairs. She waited until she knew Sara was asleep before she entered and slipped into the shower, she didn’t want Sara to see her covered in blood, even if it was from the man who attacked her. Once she was cleaned up she slipped into her bed and wrapped an arm around Sara.

“Goodnight Sara.” She whispered.

“Nyssa.”

“Yeah?”

“Did you kill him?”

“Why would you think that?”

“I know this isn’t some vacation spot. It’s like military.”

“I did not kill him.” Nyssa answered. “Death would have been too good.”

“What are you?”

“This is the League of Assassins. When you are fully healed I will see to it that you go home to your family.”

“Will I be able to see you again?”

“No.”

“Can I stay?”

“After you are healed more, I will introduce you to my father. That will be up to him.”

“Okay. I hope I can. I don’t want to leave you.”

“I do not wish to leave you either.”


End file.
